Alma & Palabra
by Luu-2512
Summary: demas de vivir en un mundo lleno de personas con habilidades únicas y sorprendentes, tambien vivían en un lugar donde podían o no, ser los afortunados para saber quienes eran sus almas gemelas o como se les conocía tambien, sus destinados. Midoriya Izuku y Aoyama Yuuga eran dos estudiantes de UA que serían afortundos al igual que Todoroki Shoto y Yoarashi Inasa.
1. Info

Debo aclarar que tan solo tome la idea de las almas gemelas y mezcle dos de estos, sin embargo debo decir que no soy dueña ni creadora de ninguno.

 **Soul**

Se le conoce así al fenomeno que ocurre en el pecho de las personas que están destinadas, este suceso se hace presente ya sea en el primer encuentro o momentos definidos.

Esto se presenta como una luz de tonalidades diferentes, dependiendo de la persona y su destinado.

Una vez que se presenta se forma una conexión más allá de lo romantico, esto es debido a que sus almas y mente se unen. En algunas ocasiones se han dado destinados que pueden comunicarse mentalmente pero eso es muy poco probable.

Cabe mencionar que el Soul es algo imposible de impedir o parar una vez que se da, los destinados deben comenzar a congeniar, sin embargo, si uno de estos rechaza la conexión la vida de ambos destinados comienza acortarse lentamente.

Si uno de los dos muere la vida del otro de acorta a la mitad.

La luz se hace presente cuando la conexión se realiza y en momentos donde alguno de los dos corra peligro.

 _Word_

Este es un fenomeno de almas gemelas donde en una determinada edad comienzan aparecer palabras en la piel de ambos destinados, sin embargo hay excepciones de palabras como nombres, direcciones o cualquier indició para encontrarse. Las almas gemelas que se desarrollan con este fenomeno sienten el dolor mutuo, si uno sufre, llora o esta feliz puede sentirlo hasta inclusive expresarlo tambien.

A diferencia del "Soul" el "Word" tiene un efecto diferente cuando alguno de los destinados decide no permanecer con su alma gemela, las palabras se borran y le sera imposible amar a otra persona que no sea su destinado.

Las palabras se borran con el tiempo para ser reemplazadas por nuevas.

[...]

Si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarla en comentario~


	2. S

Más de uno tenía conocimiento sobre las almas gemelas y la forma en lo que consistía, tanto para encontrarla como para saber que hacer cuando ocurriese ese momento en el que se conocieran, sin embargo ya había pasado un tiempo sin que algo como esto sucediera, ya eran muy pocas las personas destinadas a encontrarse ya era bastante poco común.

Y eso estaba bien, no había necesidad de que se presionaran sobre si la persona con la que estaban era la indicada o no, si debían o no conocer a su destinado o destinada estaba bien, sin embargo... una vez que se daba el encuentro ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tu pecho podía o no iluminarse, tu cuerpo podía llenarse de palabras que dijera tu destinado y estaba bien, estaba bien que aquella conexión se creara que aquellas almas que a lo largo de la vida habían añorado ya por encontrarse por fin lo hicieran. El efecto de la luz en el pecho podía aparecer en el primer encuentro o en situaciones definidas, en pocas palabras, podías estar en la misma habitación con tu destinado y tu pecho no se iluminaría, podías caminar a su lado y nada ocurriría solo hasta un momento adecuado aparecería ese resplandor.

Eso sucedió con Midoriya Izuku y Aoyama Yuuga en un día de entrenamiento con el profesor Cementoss.

Ambos se habían conocido de cierta forma en el examen de admisión a UA, Aoyama había impedido que Midoriya fuese herido por uno de los múltiples robots, pero en esa ocasión no hubo brillo alguno, ni siquiera con el pasar de los días algo cambio, tampoco cuando se presentaron formalmente en el salón de clases donde Mina interrumpió a Yuuga.

No hubo muestra alguna hasta ese momento, ese justo instante donde Aoyama dio un mal paso en uno de las zonas de practica, siempre estaba al pendiente de todo pero ese día no, parecía distraído y todo se debía a un malestar en su pecho algo como un ardor que le impidió pensar con claridad cuando la estructura de la columna comenzó a desmoronarse y Aoyama solo se percato de esto cuando ya no hubo piso bajo sus pies.

El profesor Cementoss se apresuro a crear un tipo de superficie suave en donde pudiese caer Aoyama pero un rayo de color verde se apresuro a toda velocidad adonde el alumno estaba cayendo.

-¡Aoyama-kun!- grito Izuku dirigiéndose a su compañero de clases, el sitio desde donde salto se desmorono, Midoriya saltó hasta Aoyama y fue justo a tiempo, una vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos se dejo caer en esa base suave que el profesor Ishiyama había creado.

Aoyama apenas reacciono cuando ya estaba en los brazos de Midoriya.

-Izu...- susurro pero sus palabras se detuvieron cuando sintió aquel malestar disiparse completamente en su lugar una sensación de calor fue lo que comenzó a sentir en su pecho, algo vibro dentro de él, su corazón empezó a latir con una fuerza indescriptible como si un maratón hubiese corrido, tantas sensaciones de un momento a otro fue lo que sintió, algo tan... único y agradable.

Midoriya se aparto para cerciorarse de que su compañero estuviese bien pero se detuvo en seco, el corazón dio un respingo como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, una sensación cálida fue lo que sintió viajar por todo su cuerpo, no se aparto, no pudo hacerlo, algo dentro de él se lo impedía y no tenía problemas con ello.

Por alguna extraña razón no quería apartarse de Aoyama en su lugar lo mantuvo cerca de él y Aoyama no puso objeción alguna en esto en su lugar lo rodeo con ambos brazos y apego a él, no se dirigieron ninguna palabra, no se separaron hasta que escuchar voces llamándolos y pasos acercarse a ellos.

Se separaron y muy dentro de ellos hubiesen preferido no hacerlo.

No miraron a sus compañeros no pudieron hacerlo cuando toda su atención se centro en la luz individual que emanaba el pecho de ambos.

La luz de Midoriya era de un suave color amarillo mientras que la de Aoyama desprendía una tonalidad verde. Por muchos años cada uno se había hecho a la idea de que en el mundo existía una persona para cada uno, era algo esencial que enseñaban tanto los padres como la escuela y ellos lo comprendían, en el mundo había una persona para cada uno.

Lo que nunca esperaron fue que para Midoriya fuera Aoyama o que para Aoyama se tratara Midoriya.

Ambos miraron la luz que su pecho desprendía, sin hallar las palabras correctas que decir en ese momento.

-N-No puede ser- espeto Uraraka contemplando la escena con estupefacción al igual que sus demás compañeros que no cabían en la idea de que de entre todas las personas que podían estar destinadas a estar juntas nunca se les cruzo por la cabeza que Midoriya y Aoyama lo estuvieran.

Era inevitable llegar a la conclusión de que la conexión de ambos ya estaba hecha, y no había vuelta atrás.

Midoriya Izuku y Aoyama Yuuga... eran almas gemelas.

Por fin me decidí a poner esta idea en marcha, debo decir que serán caps cortitos y serán dos parejas representando dos formas de "Soulmate"

La primera es "Soul" que es la conexión de almas gemelas y ese brillo peculiar que desprende el pecho de cada una cuando se enlazan.

La siguiente ya la conocen pero pronto la pondre en marcha con la siguiente ship 3

Dejen su comentario 3


	3. O

No fue ninguna sorpresa que Aoyama y Midoriya fueron mandados a la enfermería donde Recovery Girl les espetaba con una sonrisa y faltaba más, era de esas pocas veces en las que Midoriya iba a verla y no por heridas que este se hacia de forma imprudente.

-Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que vi el efecto de dos almas gemelas- espeto la mayor con un ligero aire nostalgico, se había hecho a la idea de que aquella ocasión de hace ya años habia sido la ultima, pero tal parece que nom -¿Como se sienten?-

Midoriya no respondió ni Aoyama tampoco, el peli verde se carraspeo la parte trasera de la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo despues miro a la heroína.

-Estoy... confundido, Aoyama y yo nos conocemos desde el examen de admisión y nunca apareció... esto- dijo señalando su pecho.

Chiyo escucho con atención al alumno de 1A, bajo de su silla y fue directo a los dos menores, una vez que estuvo en medio de estos saco dos trozos de papel de sus bolsillos y los entrego a estos.

-Piensen un color y escribanlo- indico a los dos varones -la conexión de almas no siempre se hace en el momento que los dos destinados se conocen- hablo mientras los dos chicos escribían lo que les había pedido.

Volvió a su silla y de uno de los cajones saco un pequeño libro de pasta roja.

-Hay momentos predeterminados, en este caso, fue cuando Aoyama estuvo en una situación donde su vida estaba en riesgo- continuo -¿Que sintieron en ese momento?-

Midoriya y Aoyama guardaron silencio, detuvieron los lapices y entregaron los papeles a Recovery Girl, no sin antes doblarlos.

-Tanto el alma como el corazón están ahora conectados así como la mente- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abrir ambos papeles, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver el contenido de estos.

Midoriya y Aoyama la vieron con expresiones confundidas, no fue hasta que esta les mostró ambos papeles que entendieron, entendieron que ahora todo iba a cambiar.

"Esmeralda"

Era lo que ambos papeles tenían escritos.

S

alieron de la enfermería una vez que Recovery Girl les dio una tarea para ambos. La heroína pidió que los dos escribieran los cambios que se dieran durante esta semana y parte de la siguiente. Durante el camino al salón de clases se miraron un par de veces, sin saber muy bien el porque aunque enseguida apartaban la mirada.

¿Que debían hacer ahora? Ninguno comprendía en verdad lo que debían hacer, ninguno imagino que estarían viviendo algo así, por la cabeza de ninguno cruzo que serían... almas gemelas.

"¿Estaremos juntos?"

Ya no tenían necesidad de volver al campo de entrenamiento, la clase del profesor Cementoss ya había terminado por lo que volver al salón de clases era lo único que debían hacer. Debían hacerlo, pero si por ellos fuera... no lo harían.

Llegaron al salón y fueron recibidos por las miradas de sus compañeros, que destacaban por ser tanto sorprendidas como curiosas, para Aoyama la que más destacaba era la de Mina que rayaba la curiosidad y emoción, sin duda le tendría un sin fin de preguntas.

Entraron una vez que Aizawa les dio permiso.

Una vez que ambos alumnos estuvieron en sus asientos la clase continuo con normalidad, Aizawa ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y no podía engañarse así mismo, tambien estaba sorprendido.

La clase siguió así hasta que termino y Mina rodeo al frances por el cuello con sus dos brazos.

-¡Nunca imagine que ustedes lo serían!- exclamo sin dejar de abrazar al rubio. -¡Felicidades!-

Aoyama no hizo más que intentar aflojar aquel agarre que la peli rosa tenía en él.

-Aunque fue algo sorpresivo, me alegra que ambos se hayan encontrado, felicidades- felicito Yaoyorozu a Midoriya que no supo que responder, tartamudeo una respuesta que la azabache no supo muy bien que había significado.

Todo el ambiente se lleno tanto de felicitaciones como de preguntas, la que más destaco fue la de Hagakure.

-¿Se casaran?- pregunto la chica invisible a ambos destinados.

Enseguida que esta pregunto eso el ambiente se quedo en completo silencio, ninguno de los alumnos dijo algo.

-Creo que es muy pronto para preguntar algo así, Hagakure- pronunció Shoji luego de notar el ambiente que se había formado. La fémina soltó un pequeños chillido y no lo pensó dos veces en acercarse al rubio para disculparse, pero se detuvo al verlo.

-¡Aoyama estas sonrojado!- indico Mina en voz alta, todos dirigieron su mirada al frances que efectivamente estaba sonrojado, Mina tenía toda la razón, era la primera vez que lo veían de esa forma, sin embargo no duro nada. Yuuga sin decir más se puso de pie logrando así salir del agarre de la peli rosa. Miro a su alrededor y pudo notar todas las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, muchas veces quiso ser el centro de atención y ahora lo era.

Pero no lo quería, menos cuando pudo notar a la perfección a una persona viendolo fijamente. Esos orbes verdes, esas mejillas llenas de pecas y con un suave rosado vistiendolas.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sin decir nada salió del salón de clases lo más rapido posible, sin prestar atención a los llamados de sus compañeros, tan solo pensaba en esa persona.

En esa mirada, la mirada del dueño de la luz en su pecho.

Un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de todo fue lo que necesito y lo encontró, en uno de loa edificios en remodelación que estaba en U.A. Uno de los salones de clases fue su escondite y mejor aun, bajo el escritorio lo fue aun más.

No se sentía mal. Era lo contrario, la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo, quería llamar a su madre y contarle lo que había sucedido, que... había conocido a su destinado.

Pero no era como lo había leído, no trataba de un sueño o su imaginación, era la vida real y todo podí pasar, tanto ser rechazado como aceptado pero claro, era más lo primero.

-Aoyama

El frances se estremeció luego de escuchar una voz en el salón, una voz llamandolo. No dijo nada tan solo miro hacia el suelo y espero a que esa persona se fuera, pero no fue así.

Pasaron segundos, minutos incluso y nada.

-¿Sigues ahí, Midoriya?- inquirió el rubio.

No hubo respuesta por algunos segundos.

-Si... aquí estoy.

Lo que menos cruzo por la cabeza de Aoyama fue que ahora estaría sentado en el suelo de aquel salón junto a Midoriya.

-¿Como me encontraste?- fue lo primero que Aoyama quería saber, U.A tenía tantoa lugares para esconderse, era imposible que lo encontrara así de rapido.

Midoriya volvióa a guardar silencio tan solo miro sus manos juguetear entre si con nerviosismo.

-P-Por alguna razón algo me decía que estabas aquí, y...- se detuvo a mitad de su respuesta cuando cruzo por su cabeza que tal vez no era algo muy bueno que decir, no sabía si Aoyama se lo tomaría para bien o mal.

-¿Y?

Midoriya se estremeció más no dijo nada, trago saliva y luego suspiro.

-T-Tu olor...- apenas murmuro -dado que hueles identico al algodón de azucar, fue... fácil-

Aoyama no pudo evitar mirar sorprendido a Midoriya, ¿había escuchado bien? Midoriya le había dicho que olía a... ¿algodón de azucar?

El frances no pudo evitar reir despues de escucharlo, Midoriya no hizo si no disculparse por su comentario aunque Aoyama no hizo más que sonreirle en respuesta y restarle importancia al tema.

-Mis padres son destinados- comento Aoyama haciendo que Midoriya le prestara atención -ahora entiendo porque yo lo soy tambien, sin embargo...- Aoyama no pudo evitar mirar el griseoso suelo bajo sus pies -las almas gemelas no siempre tienen que estar juntas, ¿sabes?-

Midoriya no hizo si no abrir los ojos con estupor luego de escucharlo.

-¡Yo nunca dije que no quisiera estemos juntos!- espeto el peli verde sin percatarse de como había subido su tono de voz, solo lo hizo cuando miro al rubio sorprenderse - Yo...yo...- no sabía que decir ahora que había dicho tales cosas. ¿A que se refería con lo que acababa de decir?

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio aunque esta vez fue algo más... agradable. Aoyama sentía su rostro caliente y Midoriya no se quedaba atrás, las manos le sudaban exageradamente.

-Tú... ¿quieres... intentarlo?- interrogo el frances en un hilillo de voz, Midoriya alcanzo a escucharlo fuerte y claro lo cual solo provoco que su corazón diera un respingo, se llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y lo sintió.

Ese agradable calor que había sentido en aquel momento, cuando había salvado a Aoyama.

-Si- respondió Midoriya sin dejar de sentir como aquella calidez aun en su pecho -intentemoslo- añadio sin pensarlo dos veces sonrió, algo contagioso ya que Aoyama hizo lo mismo aunque de una forma más timida.

Tal vez... podían intentarlo.

Regresar al dormitorio juntos fue algo que no paso por alto para ninguno de sus compañeros, menos para Mina o Hagakure que enseguida fueron insitadas por Momo y Iida para disculparse con ambos compañeros por su comportamiento, aunque en cierta forma, no había porque de una disculpa.

Gracias a ambas chicas se podía decir que habían logrado llegar a algo.

El resto del día continuo con normalidad, antes de dormir ambos destinados se dedicaron una ultima sonrisa.

Ninguno pensó en aquella agradable sensación de calma cuando se fueron a dormir.

La mañana del siguiente día, Aoyama no pudo evitar sentir un agradable olor a canela que se hacía más fuerte conforme se acercaba al cuarto de Midoriya.

No fue hasta tenerlo delante de él que supo a la perfección de que se trataba.

Aoyama supo a la perfección que el olor de Midoriya no era más que el de la canela.

 _Los casos de las almas gemelas son muy especiales, al punto en el que sus sentidos se agudizan mucho una vez que están juntas._

 _El olfato es uno de ellos. Para Midoriya le es facil llegar a la conclusión de que Aoyama huele identico al algodón de azucar y para Aoyama le es facil saber que Midoriya huele a canela._

 _Cada uno tiene su aroma_

 _Conforme pasan más tiempo juntos, apareceran más cambios_

 _¿Comentarios?_

 _¿Dudas?_


End file.
